pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeless/Zen Garden
The Zen Garden is a game mode in Timeless. It is a virtual garden, where players keeps and grows plants collected from previously earned Seed Packets. These are corresponding to a certain world, where the seed packet was found, and are actual plants, often even extinct. Unlocked in the day ? of Eastern Dynasty, it is an alternative, non-competitive game mode. To earn said Seed Packets, players must found them in Pinatas, as quest/rank rewards pr by buying them in the Shop. Plants need to be watered (excepted for algae) from time to time, fertilized to grow or given bug spray (only for land plants) if needed, but failing to give those won't affect plants negatively. It can also be used to listen to various musics from the game, but this requires to unlock the Jukebox in Neon Mixtape Tour. Overview The objective of this game is acquire plants, via Seed Packets. Once these are obtained, they will turn into a sprout of a random plant, with more chances of it being a common plant, and players will have to water them and meet their needs in order to make it grow up. When they are at their full size, the player must water them everyday in order to earn a certain quantity of coins and to benefit of various bonuses they can give, lasting for 24 hours. Plants will need to be watered again once this amount of time passed to activate once again. If plants haven't reached their maximum growth, then they can be watered every 6 hours Populating the Zen Garden There are 15 avalaible spaces in the Zen Garden, with an extension of 15 more slots that can be bought by spending 30 000 coins ; 8 slots for trees can be bought from the shop inside of the Tree Greenhouse, 10 in the Sunnyside Pond for freshwater plants and 5 for saltwater algaes in Salty Lake. To unlock said plants, players must first earn these under the form of Seed Packets ; they can be found when you are opening pinatas or very rarely by defeating zombies. These could also be bought in the shop previously if you have enough money, for 10.000 per regular Seed Packets, 20.000 for the random one and 50.000 for Event Seed Packets. Plants obtained will have a certain rarity, noted with stars, and a color code, using white, blue, green, purple and orange to represent each 5 rarities, similarly to the system used for weapons. The best way to get plants is usually by playing levels with numerous zombies, as even very small enemies have as much chances as regular zombies to drop a Seed Packet Growing plants When first placed, plants will take the appearance of a sprout or a sapling, depending the plant as each one will have its own model, but always placed in a flower. Aquatic plants will be placed into bigger pots filled with water. Then, they will start going through multiple phases as they are watered, until they are fully grown ; aquatic plants will need to be placed then in their respective area for them to reach later stages, and the same thing is true for trees. Here are the phases : *When placed, the plant will first be a seedling *After being watered two times, it will grow into its second stage, as a small plant, without yet doing anything. Algae will simply have to be left for 12 hours, requiring the same amount of time *It will need to be watered two other times and fertilized until it grows to its second stage ; here, trees and aquatic plants will have to be moved to their specific gardens to finally grow, excepted a few special plants *After two watering and another use of a fertilizer, players will earn a small amount of coins (100-500, depending on how rare the plant is), and the plant will achieve its final size. *Certain plants and trees will require 1 to 25 additional stages or growths, but will still produce boosts like regular plants. Reaching their maximum size awards you with 5.000 to 50.000 coins, and the same thing is true for large aquatic plants Moving them This can be achieve by using the Garden Gloves, which unlike their Plants vs Zombies counterpart are free and already given at the beginning. This works for trees and aquatic plants too, altough these can't be added into the main area. Moving trees and aquatic plants from the greenhouse to their respective places is free and necessary but cannot be reverted Keeping the plants fine Everyday, players will have to water their plants. After 15 seconds, they have to give plants either Bug Spray or Nutrients, making said plants active and able to full fulfill their purpose, and give 50-250 coins depending on how rare the plant is. Giving plants any of those when they aren't needing them will simply be a waste of money. Boosts & production When activated, plants will start giving off boosts or have various effects. This can include producing money, boosting effects for certain weapons and many more. Certain effects stacks with each other, but certain cannot be stacked up to avoid abuse Music In the Zen Garden, players can click on the phonograph set on a table to select between various tunes to play, usually being very calm. Once the Jukebox is unlocked, it will appear next to the phonograph, and whenever one is clicked on, players will be able to select on a list what music from the entire game they want to listen to. Only themes that were previously heard can be played, and the Jukebox is packed with a search bar, as well as buttons to pause, skip or select a certain part of the song to play. Tapes are very rare items that allow access to certain special musics, unobtainable by other mean, such as the famous There Are Zombies On Your Lawn or Zombie Time, as well as possible remixes or unused tracks Themes Extremely rare, themes are complete customization of an area from the Zen Garden, with a new background, music, and even flower pots. To unlock those, players must find them in Pinatas, or by beating certain bosses. Else, they don't have any effects on the actual plants Current plants featured Cabbage Found in the Dark Ages Growth Stages : 3 Effect : +2% damage for Throwable weapons Grass Found in the Present Growth Stages : 2 Effect : Generates 50 coins every 12 hours Peas Found in the Present/'Dark Ages'/'Ancient Egypt' Growth Stages : 3 Effect : +2% damage for Normal weapons Celery Found in the Mount Olympus/'Dark Ages' Growth Stages : 3 Effect : +2% chances of critical when attacking from behind Papyrus Found in the Ancient Egypt Growth Stages : 3 Effect : Pinatas now give 5% more coins Special : Aquatic Pinto bean Found in the Wild West Growth Stages : 3 Effect : Seed have now a 15% chance to be of a higher rarity than what they were supposed be Anthurium Found in the Lost City Growth Stages : 3 Effect : Electric weapons now do 2% more damage Bok Choy Found in the Eastern Dynasty Growth stages : 3 Effect : +3% damage for all Melee weapons Chard Found in the Dark Ages Growth stages : 3 Effect : Ennemies get knocked back 30 centimeters further and shots stall them 5% more Judean Palm Found in the Ancient Egypt Growth Stages : 8 Effect : Creates 400 coins every 12 hours Special : Tree Williamsonia Found in the Jurassic Growth Stages : 5 Effect : +20% more XP earned Creates 600 coins every 12 hours Special : Tree Rapa Nui Palm Found in the Insular Teardown (Time Twister) Growth Stages : 10 Effect : Every amount of money earned is doubled (This effect cannot be stacked with other Rapa Nui Palms) Special : Tree Trivia *There is exactly a 1/384 chance to found a seed packet by killing a zombie **Uncoincidentally, the number 384 is the result of 211 + 173 *Zombies cannot interact with the Zen Garden, altough some shadows can be seen wandering outside of the greenhouse *Players can't have more than 4 times the same copy of a plant *The Chard and Bok Choy effects were given by user BobertTheBoss